


As Lovers Go

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix knew there was more activity that kissing led to; something he knew as “making love”. (Becoming a smut series with some story content.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heroes Cuties smut! They go all the way. You’ve been warned.

It started with a kiss. Well, two kisses really. As they returned to Game Central Station and said their rushed goodbyes, Felix hoped there'd be more kisses in the future.

It took several dates and some getting to know each other better for their second real kiss to happen. Felix had walked Tamora to the Hero's Duty station that evening reluctant to depart from her. Tamora must have felt the same. Before he could peck her cheek to say goodnight, Tamora snatched him up and kissed him so deeply, Felix could hardly think straight as he walked back to his own game.

Many more good nights were spent that way and the kisses drew out longer.

Felix was surprised – and happily delighted – to find out Tamora was a cuddlier. He'd invite her over for dessert (most always pie, as was the specialty of his game) and coffee, and they'd sit on his couch afterwards, wrapped around each other. Sometimes they'd even indulge in a little passionate kissing that led to their cheeks flushed and their breathing in heavy huffs upon each other's faces.

Felix knew there was more activity that kissing led to; something he knew as "making love". He wasn't quite sure what making love was exactly, but he did know it involve removing clothes and most always came after marriage. After saying 'I do', did someone automatically know how to make love? That question wasn't answered until him and Tamora decided one evening as they cuddled on the couch that they didn't want to leave each other's side ever again.

Felix wished to kiss Tamora into oblivion as her words of wanting to be his wife played in his mind over and over. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, his whole body radiating heat at the thought. He reluctantly pulled back, eyes focused on her delectably pale neck. He leaned in; lips trailing down the column of Tamora's neck, and Felix wondered why he hadn't touched her there before.

He felt Tamora's pulse pumping rapidly under his lips and he sat up straight, shocked with himself that he hadn't asked for permission to touch her there. But what he saw made his heart quicken to the point of pounding out of his chest. Tamora's eyes were dark and she looked as if she was about to devour him. She was always beautiful in his eyes, no matter if she was wearing her armor or chivvies, or wore a scowl or a small smile, but at that moment Felix felt something for her that he'd never felt before. Strangely, it ran all the way down to his pants, or well, what was in his pants.

"I'm sorry, Tammy," Felix sputtered, wringing his hands together, "I should have ask-"

"Get back to your mission, soldier," Tamora ordered, her voice low and seductive. Felix gawked at her for a beat, taking in her response.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied reverently, and before he could get back to what he'd been doing, Tamora had discarded her black tank top leaving only a black bra to cover her top.

Felix had caught a glimpse of cleavage before. It was impossible to avoid or ignore when you lived in an arcade where some games' characters showed more skin than others. He'd try to be polite and not stare, though with some female characters, it was a bit hard to since their chest would blatantly glare at you. Never had he seen this part of a woman up close before.

Tamora's chest rose and fell in a beautiful display, and Felix couldn't help but stare in wide-eyed wonder. He raised his gaze very slowly to meet Tamora's eyes and she nodded vaguely in approval.

Felix planted his lips where he had left off, right where Tamora's neck met her collarbone. He trailed leisurely passed her collarbone to her chest; his lady's breathing growing heavier the lower he went. Felix was nearly shivering as he pressed the first kiss to the swell of Tamora's left breast.

Tamora's fingers were suddenly plugging through his hair, tugging gently and not helping matters down below. But when she moaned his name as he made his way to her other breast, Felix completely lost it. Never in all his 30 years of existence had he completely and utterly lost himself in desire. It was as if his body knew exactly what to do.

Parting his lips slightly, Felix laved open-mouth kisses to the swells of Tamora's breasts. Hands slipped down his back, around his waist, and climbed up his front as nimble fingers untucked then unbuttoned his shirt. Tamora tugged the shirt off Felix's shoulders, leaving him in just a white sleeveless undershirt.

Felix sat up, breathing as if he'd run a mile; his hair disheveled. "Tamora," he murmured, hands clamped on her thighs, "have you ever made love before?"

Tamora's lips pursed together, taken aback by the sudden question. "Have you?"

Felix's face glowed, and he wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or proud of his answer. "No, ma'am, I haven't, but I know a little about it. Folks talk after a few root beers at Tapper's and you can learn a lot."

Tamora nodded in understanding. Different games brought a variety of information, especially the newer ones.

"I don't mean to pry, ma'am," Felix continued shyly, "but you did have a significant other before me."

"I did, if only in my programming," Tamora replied, casting her eyes down and Felix instantly regretted asking assuming the subject brought back painful memories. But when he looked closer, he thought he saw a rosy glow in her cheeks. "But we never…got that far."

Felix wasn't sure why this fact made him so happy. He'd be her first and she'd be his and that made it all the more special it seemed

"Now where were we?" Tamora reached behind her back, and a moment later her bra fell from her shoulders revealing a sight that made the corner of Felix's eyes damp.

"Felix, are you crying?" Tamora asked in disbelief, dropping the bra on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes.

Felix shook his head. "No." A wet drop streaked down his jawline and he hurried wiped it away. "Jiminy, Tammy, I guess I am." He met her gaze, a smile lighting his face. "You're just so beautiful. This is like a dream."

Tamora yanked him against her chest, smashing their lips together in the most passionate kiss they'd shared yet. Tammy broke away after several beats, but only by an inch. "I love you, Fix-It."

At those words, Felix thought he'd exploded as if dynamite were sitting right under him. Only once Tamora had uttered those words to him, but even if she'd told him she loved him a hundred times a day, he'd always be in wonder of those words from her. "I love you, my Tammy Jean."

Tamora playfully pecked his round nose. "You're still a little overdressed, soldier, and so am I."

Somehow they managed to break away from each other long enough to remove the unneeded articles of clothing until they stood nude before one another. Felix couldn't take his eyes off Tamora, appearing like a glorious Grecian statue in its glory.

Tamora took her spot on the couch again, pulling Felix onto her lap. She smirked slyly as her hand slipped between them. Felix nearly jumped out his pixels when her hand curled around his shaft. "I'm fairly sure this goes in here." She touched the head to her damp heat between her legs.

They both shivered simultaneously as he pushed his shaft into her. Felix closed his eyes, light bursting behind his eyelids. Tamora pressed their foreheads together, warm breath pleasantly huffing on his face. Felix shifted, a wonderful electric shock running through his body.

"Move in and out," Tamora ordered lowly, her voice thick. He immediately pulled his cock out stopping at Tamora's entrance right at the head then pushed in gently to the hilt. Felix's head swam, the sensation overwhelming him. Nothing in the world had ever felt so amazing – no game wins, no medals, no pies. Nothing could compare to having the love of his life totally his: heart and body.

Tamora dug her nails into his small shoulders, and Felix never realized pain could feel so good. Her breasts poked at his bare chest with every thrust. Felix found his hand wandering upwards from Tamora's waist to finger her nipple. It hardened with only a touch, eliciting a pleasurable moan from her parted lips.

How he knew to do all this was a mystery to Felix. He may not have been program for this sort of activity, but it seemed his body knew exactly what to do and what it desired. Who wouldn't desire after Tamora Jean Calhoun?

His name dripped like honey from Tamora's lips once again and that was enough to push Felix over the edge. He scrunched up, hissing and gasping, shuddering as Tamora's arms wrapped around him pulling him flush against her as they rode out the pleasure.

They held each other there on the couch for what could have been minutes or hours, not wishing to move. "Jiminy, Tammy," Felix murmured into her shoulder, "I understand why it's called making love now."

Tamora snorted softly, petting Felix hair as she purred in his ear, "You got that right, short stack."


	2. "I Need You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is the only one who can banish the shadow that follows Tamora everywhere she goes.

It didn't happen a whole lot, but there were days when gamers would make it to the level where Calhoun's backstory played out. Felix always knew when it was one of those days. Calhoun would fly out of Hero's Duty on her hover board and without a word, nab him as he waited for her in her game's outlet and fly straight for their home in Niceland.

The first time it happened it scared Felix half out of his wits. All he heard was the roar of the hover board and suddenly he was 20 feet off the ground, dangling over the crowds of Game Central Station with only the firm arm of his wife keeping him from falling. He inquired to Tamora (after the shock wore off) what was wrong, but her lips were zipped as she flew to their home, landing on the roof.

His panic shot to a new level when she carried him into their bedroom – still refusing to even say a word to him – and literally threw him on their bed. Before Felix could recover, Tamora (still armored) crawled on top of him and attacked him with a fierce kiss. Felix struggled for only a split second before returning the kiss, letting Tamora's gusto lead. She pulled away after a long, heated beat, her breath heavy upon his face.

"Tammy, are you okay?" he inquired with deep concern.

Her eyes were bright, but there was a shadow behind them. "I need you, Felix," she replied and with great command added, "Right. Now."

"If you need to-" talk, but it was obvious by the wild, desperate gleam in Tamora's eyes that talking was the last thing on her mind.

"Can it, Fix-it," she cut him off and Felix clamped his mouth shut, "And let me pound your brains out."

Her wording wasn't exactly romantic, but Felix would never turn down a chance to make love to his wife. Soon, every bit of clothing and armor was strewn on their bedroom floor, and Felix self-consciously hoped with a blushing thought that none of the citizens of Niceland could hear their activities. It wasn't until later that evening as they laid in bed holding each other that Tamora confessed about her backstory being played out that day.

From then on that's how it was whenever a gamer reached that level of Hero's Duty. Tamora never wished to talk. It was as if making love was the balm for the pain the scenes inflicted, to block the horrifying memories the programmers embedded in Tamora's code.

It seemed that was enough until one evening it all changed. Tamora had snatched Felix up and flew them to their home as usual, but as they started devouring each other, hot wet droplets plopped onto Felix's skin. He pulled away, finding tears streaking down his wife's cheeks.

"Tammy?" He placed a gloved hand on her cheek, wiping away the wetness with his thumb.

Tamora turned her face away from him as she wrapped both arms across her chest – her armor when she worn none. Something was terribly wrong and Felix's urge to fix it rose higher by the seconds.

"What happened, honeybadger?" he asked, tentatively laying a hand on her shoulder.

Silence filled the bedroom for several moments as Tamora angrily wiped away the tears and found her voice again. "It was you."

Felix drew closer to her side, thankful she was speaking. "Pardon?"

Tamora turned her head to face him, tossing bangs to reveal her tear-swollen eyes. "Instead of seeing Brad get killed by the cy-bug, I saw you in his place."

"But how-"

Tamora shook her head. "It wasn't in the programing." She tapped her temple. "Just here."

It took a second, but Felix finally realized what she meant and his 8-bit heart broke in two. He learned very quickly what temperature of water he was diving into when he started dating his dynamite gal. Tamora Jean Calhoun was beautiful, no doubt; as dangerous as a bear and no nonsense work ethic with a touch of dry humor and even playful around those she was most close to. But there was a shadow looming behind her, always following. Sometimes it overcame her and she would struggle to break free of its grasping fingers; other times she'd let it consume her and it were those times where she needed Felix the most.

"Oh Tammy," Felix crawled to kneel in front of her, smoothing her bangs away that had fallen haphazardly in her face again. "Look, I'm right here. Don't let a cruel decision from the programmers undo you. It's gonna take a whole legion of honkin' cy-bugs to take me away from you."

A tiny, hiccup of a laugh escaped Tamora's throat. Felix gazed hopefully – and a little bewildered - at her. "You said honkin'."

Felix cracked a smile, the weight in the air already lifting. "That's a new one for me, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Tamora confirmed with a ghost of a smile.

A moment passed as they gazed at one another: Felix, all lovestruck; Tamora, intense and yearning. The tears were dried now, but there was something Tamora was longing for. She leaned into Felix's space, capturing his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. She broke hold after a heated span. "I need you, Felix," her voice, low and husky, poured over him like a wonderfully hot shower.

He slipped off his gloves and tossed them to the floor to join his hat. His hands crept to the release buttons on Tamora's armor and soon she was left in only a thin black undershirt and stockings.

Before they started dating, the thought of what was underneath Tamora's armor never cropped up in his mind. But the first time he saw her in civvies, he couldn't drive the wondering from his mind and, of course, he'd turn red as a beet whenever the question popped in his head. Pondering over his lady's undergarments was not something a gentleman did!

Even after they said 'I do', he didn't ask, though he very much wished to. It wasn't until that first night Tamora came home in her armor instead of civvies and unconsciously disarmed herself right in front of him, that Felix's wonderings were finally answered.

It took several times for them to be together before he could undress her without feeling like his face was on fire. Now in the comfort of their intimacy, he slipped his palm up the smooth fabric and peeled away the stockings from her bottom half.

Tamora watched through half-lidded eyes, lips parted delectably as her breathing heightened. Felix hovered over her legs, eyes flicking up to meet her gaze. He was seeking permission, Tamora knew. He always did before bestowing attention to the most intimate parts of her. She gave a slight nod, and Felix didn't hesitate to bend over, placing feather-light kisses up her right leg as his palm glided up the opposite limb.

Tamora's head fell back on the pillow and a moan escaped her throat when he ascended upon to her thighs. His hand drifted over her pelvic bone to explore under her thin shirt; his thumb lovingly stroking her hip. His lips were a little behind as Felix open-mouth kissed her right thigh, dipping gloriously close to Tamora's most private area. He glanced up at her, cheeks touched with pink and right hand fisting the bed sheets.

He couldn't help but stare at her: chest rising and falling; head thrown back on her pillow, long bangs fanned out beside her face. He must have stared too long for Tamora's liking, because a moment later, her eyes cracked open.

"You better get down to business, Fix-it. Or I will," Tamora warned.

Felix yelped when her long, slender fingers brushed the fly of his jeans making a certain part of him suddenly very hard.

Tamora smirked. Faster than a snake striking, she switched their positions and yanked off Felix's jeans and boxers in one swift movement. She threw off her undershirt, her body now fully exposed, and Felix stared wide-eyed at the lovely curves and swells and milky skin peppered lightly with various battle scars.

He felt his cock twitch and become erect as Tamora crawled on top of him. She attacked him with a fierce kiss, the kind he was used to on days like this. But there was something different about it. The desperation and rushing nature to banish the shadows were gone, replaced with passion and deep need.

Tamora pulled away with a loud pop of their lips disconnecting. Her fingers worked together to unbutton Felix's work shirt, and he sat up to push it off his shoulder then allowed Tamora to drag off his white undershirt.

Felix cupped her face in both hands as their lips sparked against each other again. Tamora's chest bumped against his, eliciting a shiver from Felix's head to toes. One hand wandered down her throat to rub the bud of her right breast. Tamora moaned into his mouth, and that was all the encouragement Felix needed to blatantly roam her swells.

Their lips continued to explore one another. Tamora's hand slid between them, lightly brushing Felix's shaft that twitched against her belly. Her hand moved passed to touch her opening, rubbing fingertips hungrily into the folds. Her breathing hitched as she rubbed harder, her forearm causing heated friction along Felix's member. In the frenzy of the moment, Felix captured Tamora's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling gently. He pulled away after a long moment, apology in his eyes.

"Don't you dare say sorry," Tamora huffed, fingers still working into her folds as a slick wetness began to form.

The fire in her voice ignited Felix back to life, and he trailed feverish kisses along Tamora's cheek and down the column of her neck. Feeling her pleasure both him and herself all at once was driving him crazy! Tamora did that to him. She brought out a side of Felix he never knew existed, never knew he even desired. Sometimes that passion she sparked shocked him out of their bedroom activites, but it didn't take much to correct his attention.

Tamora moaned, trembling slightly above him. She scrambled to shift position and drive his cock into her. She began pounding against him. Felix tried his best to meet her frantic pace as she clinched around his member. He could feel himself coming quickly. Tamora cried out his name as she drove over the edge of her need. One last thrust and Felix seized up underneath her. Tamora wrapped herself around him as he rode out his release, forehead pressed against her breastplate.

Tamora rolled them over, and Felix lay boneless atop her warm naked figured. They laid there for several minutes catching their breath and just enjoying the feel of their bodies connected.

"Feel better, darling?" Felix asked, snuggling her chest.

Tamora nodded, a quiet 'mmhum' as her response.

Felix raised his head, needing to reassure her one more time. "I'm not going anywhere, y'know."

She placed a loving kiss to his slightly disheveled hair. "I know."


	3. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Calhoun's wedding night doesn't go quite as planned.

Felix was drunk….like seriously drunk.

When Tamora imagined their wedding night, a giggling, wobbly new husband was not what she expected. Felix always stuck with root beer when they were at Tappers. He was the designated member in their little crew (Vanellope excluded), making sure they all made it back to their games after an evening of carousing.

It was a bit of a shock as their reception played on that she realized - even in her buzzed state of mind – that Felix was gradually becoming wasted. When he tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his face on the dance floor of DDR where their reception was being held, Tamora decided it was time for them to retire to their new home.

Still in her beautiful white dress - minus the impractical heels, Tamora scooped up her giddy little husband and flung him over her shoulder, Felix babbling about how great the reception was the whole trek back to Fix-it Felix, Jr.

Tamora crossed the threshold of their new home finding it ironic that the bride was carrying the groom over it instead of the traditional way. Even if Felix wasn't plastered, his miniature self probably wouldn't have been able to carry her statuesque figure. She had a feeling he would have tried.

One arm wrapped around Felix's waist and the other raising her dress skirts up, Tamora climbed the stairs to the second story of their house. She made it to their bedroom, tossing Felix from her shoulder onto the bed. He giggled uncontrollably as he bounced a couple times. Tamora planted both hands on her hips, watching her husband lying flat on his back acting like a blathering idiot. _This_ definitely was _not_ how she imagined their wedding night.

"I'm gonna kill him," Tamora muttered under her breath, but then Felix sat up smiling at her and Tamora groaned because she couldn't resist his adorableness.

Felix pulled off his boots and tossed the pair carelessly on the floor. He crawled over to the end of the bed, climbing shakily to his socked feet. He nabbed Tamora's hand, yanking her to stand against the bedside. "You're the most beautiful bride that ever existed," he grinned up at her, hands firmly on her hips. "I love you, Tamora Jean." He pushed up on tip-toe, meeting her lips. The kiss was wet and sloppy, but Tamora's anger was slowly melting away and she returned the act of affection tenfold. His mouth tasted extremely sweet from the tainted root beer. It was a good thing Tamora enjoyed the taste.

Felix lowered himself back down, breaking their connection with a smack. He bounced a little on the balls of his feet and said in a sing-sang voice, "It's our wedding night."

"That it is, short stack." Tamora draped her arms over his shoulders, lacing fingers down his back.

Felix started giggling again, cheeks brightening. "I have a confession," he whispered, and Tamora bowed her head towards him showing she was interested. "I want to undress you-" Felix pressed his forehead against her bosom, telling her chest the rest of the confession, "with my teeth."

Something like that was supposed to be hot, but it was a bit hard to take it seriously when coming from her giddy, drunk husband who was now slathering wet kisses along her bare shoulder. Tamora doubted he'd be able to pull it off, but she'd go along with whatever they did. It was better than her staring holes into his passed out form on their wedding night.

His suit jacket had already been discarded and was most likely hanging from the back of a chair in DDR. Tamora's fingers worked on loosening his bowtie and pulling his shirt tail from its tucked position in his trousers. Her fingers then moved to the buttons, working from top to bottom until every button was loosened. She pushed the white shirt from his shoulders, tossing it to the floor.

Hands still upon her hips, Felix twirled her around, her back to him now. He pulled her down to sit on the bed, and true to his confession, Felix got to work unzipping her dress with his teeth. He actually did better than Tamora expected, only losing his hold a couple times. Her dress peeled away from her back as Felix's bare hands (Tamora's not sure when he lost his gloves) slipped it the rest of the way from her torso. Tamora let the dress fall from her frame, pooling on the floor at her feet, leaving her in a bustier and boy cut panties.

Felix pulled her on the bed by the hand, and hopped off to kneel in front of her. He peered up at her, licking his lips before grabbing her garter with his teeth and sliding it down her leg. Felix grinned proudly, letting out a little giggle as he twirled the garter around his finger. It flew from his hand, forgotten on the floor somewhere, and Felix began slathering open-mouthed kisses from her knee up her luscious thigh.

Tamora was actually impressed at how well he was doing with being intoxicated. His attention to her inner thigh was causing her core to fill with heat, and it was not missed by her husband. Felix's warm breath huffed against her panties, and Tamora breathed out through her parted lips, bending her head back as he pressed a long kiss to heat. Sober Felix would never have been bold enough to make such a move, at least not without a buttload of encouraging. Tamora started to think Felix being drunk would be to her advantage.

Felix hooked his index fingers into the waist of her silky boy shorts panties, shimmying the fabric down her legs. Tamora wasn't used to wearing fabric so soft. The silk was incredibly smooth as it slid against her skin, and it almost felt wrong wearing it.

With panties discarded, Felix grinned mischievously up at her as he firmly grabbed under her thighs and with surprising strength for someone of his stature, yanked his bride to the edge of the bed. Tamora was caught off guard (a rare thing for the sergeant) and yelped. She watched as Felix wiggled the fingers of his right hand playfully – her chest heaving in anticipation awaiting his next move – before stroking her outer folds.

The familiar feel of pleasure crawled up her body as Felix's fingers danced over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Tamora arched her back off the bed, sharp breathes blowing from her nostrils. This definitely was not her husband's usual approach. He'd start off gentle, their foreplay sensual and sometimes, of all words to describe it: cute. Felix still blushed at Tamora's nude form, but he wasn't blushing tonight.

His fingers continued to explore her inner folds, the palm of his other hand sliding over her arched torso. "You're amazing," Felix crooned, his gaze running up and down her uncovered body. He licked his lips, and pushed two fingers deep into her core. Tamora's lower half jerked up as she yelped deep from her throat. He began to pump the digits, curling them just right and Tamora could barely wonder how Felix knew to do that.

After a few seconds of pondering it through the haze of pleasure, she thought to heck with it. This may be the only time he ever is this bold with her and she wanted to enjoy every millisecond. She always enjoyed their love making and secretly cherished their time of private intimacy, but this was different; this was blow the top right off your head intimacy.

All too soon his fingers retraced, sliding out torturously slow, and Tamora let out an involuntarily whimper. Tamora was always in control. It was embedded in her code. But there was one situation where that code falters, and that's in the hands of her little handyman husband.

Felix quickly lost his trousers and boxers, and climbed onto the bed. With a sly grin, he attacked her lips with his. They scooted farther on the bed never interrupting their connection with each other. Tamora laid her head on the pillow as Felix straddled her waist, planting both palms on either side of her neck.

Tamora's hands roamed his small waist, flittering down to the erect member hanging full. With a light touch, she ran a fingertip down the back of the shaft where she crooked two fingers to tug gently on the tip. Felix broke hold of her lips, eyes closed, a shuttering breath escaping. Tamora smirked. She loved getting reactions like this out of him. His face was the pentacle of ecstasy and she'd barely even touched him.

"I need you right now, Tammy!" Felix exclaimed, and without hesitation, slammed his member into Tamora's wet opening. Tamora arched her back, moaning his name. Felix began thrusting, his attention turning to her lovely mounts nearly in his face. Tamora sucked in a breath as he kissed her right nipple then started to suck. His tongue played with the tip, flicking it rapidly.

For someone who fell flat on their face on the dance floor earlier, Felix was surprisingly coordinated as he thrust inside her and ravished her breast at the same time. Felix's thrusts were becoming harder and faster, and after moment, he released hold on her breast. He lifted his chin and closed his eyes as his almost frantic thrusts slammed into her.

Tamora's chest heaved up and down as she bucked her hips to meet his. Felix seized up, sucking in a sharp breath as he spilled inside her. Tamora pumped her hips a few more times riding out the last moments of pleasure before Felix collapsed onto her chest.

"I need to get you drunk more often, Fix-it," Tamora purred, running fingers through his disheveled hair. "Fix-it?" She heard a soft snore and glanced down to find Felix sound asleep on top of her. She kissed his forehead and wrapped arms around him. "Too bad you won't remember any of this," she smirked into his hair, "but I will."


	6. Staring

He was staring again.

Tamora peeked over the top of her book, spying her husband gazing longingly at her as he leaned a shoulder against the kitchen doorway. Even after three years of marriage, Felix was still shy about initiating intimacy. He'd start out across the room and slowly hop from one spot to another, drawing closer, until he was seated next to her on the couch.

Tamora knew this game. Instead of giving in and welcoming him into her arms, she'd play it to almost tortuous length. And besides, sometimes she was at a really good part in her book and wanted to finish the intrigue before moving onto extracurricular actives.

As Felix politely made a place for himself on the couch, eyes gazing in hope upon her, Tamora slouched further into the cushions. This time around she wasn't as engrossed in the sci-fi literature she'd chosen that evening, so her mind was only half reading what her eyes saw; the other half concentrated on her husband's not-so-secret hinting.

As much as she enjoyed being in control, there were times Tamora wished Felix would snitch the book from her grasp and attack her lips. She was wishing that as he stared her down. It was time for a change, Tamora decided. She threw the book on the coffee table and turned sharp blue eyes on her husband.

Felix bulked a little as she continued to look him straight in the eyes. "Hi," he murmured with a sheepish grin.

"What do you want, Fix-it?" Tamora asked, deadpanned.

He rubbed the back of his neck then straightened his cap that was not crooked. "Nothing," he squeaked, sounding like the worst liar in the universe.

"You obviously want something," Tamora hinted, a tiny ounce of playfulness in her tone. She folded a leg under her, and turned her whole body to face Felix. She scooted closer to him until her core was barely touching his hand resting beside him on the cushion.

The corner of Tamora's mouth crept up as she heard Felix's breath hitched. She leaned in front of him, resting her hand between Felix's legs, teasingly brushing the hardening bulge forming there. She knew how to play this game very well.

"What do you want, Fix-it?" Tamora pressed.

Felix's face brightened red and he giggled a little. "You," he admitted so adorably Tamora wanted to smack him for being too cute.

She arched an eyebrow at him as their staring contest continued. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Tamora felt his hand come to life, brushing the knuckle of his index finger against her core. Even through her pajamas pants, an electric charge sparked up her spine and she breathed in deep between her parted lips.

Tamora found herself being pushed down onto the couch as Felix attacked her in a fierce kiss. Her hands snaked around the back of his neck, fingers slipping under the back of his cap and tossing it carelessly aside. A satisfied noise escaped her throat when Felix nibbled her bottom lip. That was more like it!

He pulled away, gazing down at her with flushed cheeks. The corner of Tamora's mouth curved up into a slight smirk, and she carted slender fingers through his neat hair, leaving a spikey trail from front to back. "That's more like it, short stake," she purred.

A proud smile formed, and Felix met her lips again.


End file.
